


A Warm Cup of Coffee

by faultylines



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 4 years and we're still here, Alternate Universe, Jeonghanification of Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Not Beta Read, Not gonna let sehun live this down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultylines/pseuds/faultylines
Summary: Sehun has nothing better to do until Baekhyun finishes off recording. He decides to get some coffee with friends. Nothing could go wrong, right?
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Warm Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the photoset of Renjun from a radio show. 
> 
> Basically the Johnny/Jeonghanification of Huang Renjun. 
> 
> This is very self indulgent. I just really really had to put it out here lmao. Never gonna let Sehun live the incident down.

Sehun strolls down the block. It's nice, he thinks, to finally be able to walk around again without having to put too many layers on. It's still pretty cold but warm enough for just a jacket.

It's only 9 in the morning and Sehun wonders what else he could do. He's supposed to get brunch with Baekhyun but he got called earlier for the recording of one of his tracks. So he's now left to his own devices and a couple of hours to kill before they can go get a meal.

Beep.

_Hey, I'm out right now. Wanna go get some coffee?_

It was Johnny and Sehun immediately replied a yes. It's been a while since the last time they got to hang out.

_Alright. I'm at the cafe. See you!_

Sehun has been too preoccupied that he hadn't noticed he got too far away already. He didn't really want to take a cab so he figures he'll just have to walk faster.

He was only 2 blocks away when his phone beeped again.

_Hey, I'll just bring Doyoung his coffee. Left Renjun in there, go sit with him for a while till I come back. Don't scare the kid. I'll be quick._

"Don't scare the kid?" Sehun mutters and huffs.

He's met Renjun several times in the building. He's seen him with the other Neos the previous week. They were even joking how Renjun has started to look like Johnny with how long his hair has gone when he paused to greet them.

It won't be that bad, right?

Right.

Sehun enters the cafe and immediately scans the area. Only a handful of people around, especially in this pandemic. He sees him immediately. Renjun's back was facing the door but his hair was a dead giveaway. Sehun decided to order first before approaching him.

He picks up the orders - 2 lattes and a slice of cake - and makes a beeline to the table. Renjun is hunched and seems to be busy with his phone. He puts the tray down and pulls out his phone

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Did Johnny tell you I was coming? I'll let him know I'm here."

Sehun didn't hear an answer. "Not sure if you drink coffee but I got you one and cake too. Hope you like it."

He was in the middle of typing up his message when he heard it. The door of the cafe opens up and he hears someone and Johnny.

And Renjun.

Sehun freezes.

If it was Johnny and Renjun that just got in. Who in the world is he sitting with.

Sehun really doesn't want to look up now. He really really doesn't want to know.

Sehun's contemplating how he can just disappear from this table and magically be outside of the coffee shop again.

Maybe he can just stand up and run? He couldn't have been identified right?

"Yo, Sehun!"

Right. He really should've dashed outside when he had the chance.

"Sorry, it took so long and.. Oh, hi there."

He could hear Johnny stifling a laugh. "Nice to see you again."

"You too."

He knows that voice. He could identify that voice anywhere. The incident 4 years ago has ingrained it in his memory.

 _You have got to be kidding me_ , Sehun thinks.

He looks up and there he was, still as breathtaking as ever. And Sehun couldn't help but stare. Four years. Four years and he still makes his heart race like he's running the 100 meter dash.

"He's kept me company while Renjun went with Junhui to the store across the street." He's polite as ever, but charming and playful. If it were some other time, Sehun might even think he's teasing him.

Sehun wants the ground to swallow him whole.

"Hyung, you're making him red." Junhui, it seems, mutters from behind. Jeonghan chuckles. And Sehun hopes he didn't get any redder.

"Anyway, we'll get going now. We still have a recording later. It was nice seeing you again." Jeonghan stands and Sehun could only nod.

Just when Sehun thought everything was over, Jeonghan backtracks. He picks up the coffee and leans down, "Thank you for the coffee and cake, Sehun-ssi. I liked it."

\--

"I can't believe that just happened. Again. Bro." Johnny starts, smiling already and Sehun glares at him.

"Shut up."


End file.
